


(WIP) uh oh heskin has a tragic backstory

by pleaseperidont



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: how about those dnd things huh, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseperidont/pseuds/pleaseperidont
Summary: whoops(if ur not in the dnd campaign u wont get any of this so dont bother reading it lol its Bad i apologize,,, ill work on mccree stuff later i promise T^T)





	(WIP) uh oh heskin has a tragic backstory

**Author's Note:**

> if ur reading this and ur not in our dnd campaign: im sorry
> 
> if you are in our campaign: im even more sorry

The sun had set, leaving everything in dark hues and cool tones. The air was still warm from the heat of the day, but the temperature would eventually drop like always. Heskin dragged her feet along the dirt road, her mind completely empty from the events that had occurred in the past week. 

 

She had returned home after a long mission with Ambassador Amel only to find half of her village broken and burned to nothing. Her father had been killed in the chaos but her brother and sister survived, somehow untouched. Before she could even speak to them she was hauled off by guards to the king's main building. He began a lengthy description about what had happened and who had done this, but in the end broke the news to Heskin that it was, of course, her fault. He gave her one chance to save her scales, but only if she were to never return.

 

So she did.

 

She was in a blind panic, she wasn't accustomed to life outside the village and had no coin to her name, so she simply ran to the east, hoping to find some sort of other village or town that could help her. For a week she had been walking, resting only when she was close to fainting from exhaustion, and yet the plains and spotty forests just continued endlessly, not another living creature in sight. 

 

She had a lot of time to process the events that had led up to her current situation, and had come up with a few conclusions.

 

One, she wasn't sure how she had caused a group of people to lash out at her home, but based on what the king had said, it was most definitely her fault. Two, because of these actions from her and the attackers, she was responsible for her fathers death. And finally, she was lost and most certainly going to die out here.

 

Heskin also had plenty of time to rage, cry, scream, and go completely numb, which was where she was now. Her eyes had sunken into her skull, her ribs creating ridges in her scales, and her tail was almost flimsy because it was so thin. She slowly dragged her feet along, her mind was blank and her eyes reflected the same thing. At this point, she couldn't even feel the hunger pains that were constantly gnawing at her body and the killer headache she had from dehydration. 

 

As she continued down the path, her foot collided with a large rock she had failed to see and she tumbled to the ground, barely even putting her arms out as she hit the ground. She grabbed her snout in pain and rolled to her side, curling in on herself and tears welling up in her eyes. The green dragonborn just laid there for a moment, before her eyes perked back and she sat up at what she heard.

 

A river.

 

Frantically, she scurried up and started running as fast as her deprived body could go towards the sound. Clumsily, she tripped a few times but caught herself and continued going towards the source of the water. Eventually she burst through the trees to find a small river flowing, and she rushed to it, falling on her knees in the bank and putting her whole face in the water to drink as much as she could. Her head burst out from the water after a minute, taking in large gasps of air as she sat in the water.

 

The sun had slipped under the horizon completely, and Heskin had begun to walk along the stream, following the flow of its water through the thick trees. 

 

"Where there's water, there's people.." she muttered to herself. Her eyes kept darting to the water, hoping to see a fish or something below the surface, but even with her night vision it was hopeless.

 

 

She walked for a surprisingly short distance before she lifted her head to see light poking through the trees. Her ears perked forward as she clumsily began to walk faster, tripping on various branches and rocks but keeping her head aimed on the direction of the light; almost as if she looked away it would dissappear.

 

After a small amount of uneven paced walking, she stumbled into a clearing. Her head darted around as she observed what seemed to be an entry way to a small town or village. A sign was nailed into the ground, and Heskin assumed it read the name of said town, but her knowledge of whatever language it was in was slim to none. If she wracked her brain she might be able to figure out a letter or two, but she had exclusively spoken draconic her whole life. That is, until she went on her mission with the Ambassador. She was forced to learn some common language, but her understanding of it was shallow and thin. But even then, this was not in common. Perhaps elvish? She couldn't tell.

 

Her stomach shot a pain through her gut and she soon forgot about the sign, shakily walking through the empty and unlit streets. Eyes and ears alert, her footsteps were cautious as she slowly progressed down the dirt roads, dark houses quietly sitting on the edges. 

 

 


End file.
